Die Geschichte des Märchenerzählers
by jkay1980
Summary: Sherlock webt sein Netz um Moriarty. Sein Plan gipfelt in den Ereignissen des Reichenbach Falls. Während Sherlock versucht seinen Plan zu vollenden, versucht John die Unschuld seines toten Freundes zu beweisen. Als Sherlock schließlich zurückkehrt, erweist sich der Wiederaufbau ihrer Freundschaft als nicht so einfach. Vor allem, als bestimmte Gefühle plötzlich ans Licht kommen ...


**Willkommen zu meiner neuen FF. Sie beginnt nach dem Fall von Irene Adler (aber noch vor ihrer Rettung), führt durch die Geschehnisse des Reichenbachfalls bis hin zur Wiedervereinigung von Sherlock und John. Die Altersempfehlung wird im Verlauf der Geschichte vielleicht noch steigen; eventuell Slash. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel. Über Kommentare, Alerts, Favos freue ich mich.**

**Anmerkung: Der Titel "Das unsterbliche Spiel" spielt auf das Schachspiel zwischen Adolf Anderssen und Lionel Kieseritzky am 21 Juni 1851 in London an. Die sehr mutigen Opfer von Anderssen, um sich endlich den Sieg zu sichern, haben es zu einem der berühmtesten Schach-Spiele aller Zeiten gemacht.**

**LG, jkay1980**

* * *

"Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehen, dass er dabei nicht selbst zum Ungeheuer wird. Wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein."

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Kapitel eins**

_Februar 2012_

Es war ein regnerischer und stürmischer Abend, an dem Sherlock Holmes sich hinausgewagt hatte, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Wind pfiff schrill durch die lange Straße und eisiger Wind biss ihm ins Gesicht. Missmutig zog er sich tiefer in den Schutz des Hauseingangs zurück, in dem er Posten bezogen hatte, um das Objekt seines Interesses auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zu beobachten. Angesichts der Kälte schlug er den Kragen hoch und hüllte sich fester in seinen Mantel. Unruhig trat er vom einen Bein auf das andere und warf zum wiederholten Male einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, deren Ziffernblatt er im diffusen Licht der Straßenlaterne noch gerade ausmachen konnte.

Die Minuten krochen nur im Zeitlupentempo voran.

Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Nichts hasste er so sehr wie das Warten. Geduld war keine seiner Tugenden, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich für den Moment genau darin zu üben.

Lustlos musterte er die hastenden Figuren, die stoisch an ihm vorbeieilten.

_Frau. Mitte fünfzig. Weißer Kittel unter Mantel. Brille. Apothekerin. Zwei Kinder. Unglücklich verheiratet. Affäre mit ihrem Vorgesetzten. _

_Mann. Anfang dreißig. Anzug. Gepflegtes Äußeres. Kurze Fingernägel. Bankangestellter. Augenringe. Lange Nacht hinter sich. Unverheiratet. _

_Mann. Anfang vierzig. Freizeitkleidung. Spezielle Marke. Übertrieben gepflegtes Äußeres. Epilierte Augenbrauen. Spuren von Mascara. Balletttänzer. Homosexuell._

_Frau. Ende vierzig. Kostüm. Große Handtasche. Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr festgeklemmt, während sie in ihrer Agenda schreibt. Manager. Verheiratet. Keine Kinder. _

_Langweilig._

Seufzend dachte er daran, wie gern er von zuhause einige der starken Zigaretten mitgenommen hätte. Seitdem er dem Kokain abgeschworen hatte, waren sie eigentlich ausnahmslos für Situationen gedacht, wenn er in einer seiner allerschwärzesten Launen verkehrte, den dunkelsten Gedanken nachhing und überhaupt von Vernunft nichts hören wollte. Ein solcher Gemütszustand ging weit über das Wandschießen hinaus, war aber nicht mehr vorgekommen, seit er John kennengelernt hatte. Dieser hatte sich wie immer die größte Mühe gegeben, Sherlocks Zigarettennotfallvorrat in der Hoffnung an einem sicheren Ort zu verstecken, dass der Detektiv ihn nicht finden würde.

Bei dem Gedanken daran zuckten Sherlocks Mundwinkel. Johns Unternehmung stellte in seinen Augen ein vollkommen hoffnungsloses Unterfangen dar. Wie sollte ausgerechnet er etwas nicht herausfinden? Jegliche Verstecke seines Freundes beleidigten ihn mit ihrem Anschein von Sicherheit. Er hatte schätzungsweise zehn Sekunden gebraucht, um zu deduzieren, dass John die Zigaretten zur Zeit zwischen seinen eigenen Socken versteckte. Wer verschloss auch schon seine Sockenschublade und trug den Schlüssel bei sich, als wäre er sein kostbarster Besitz? Wie immer ließ er seinen Freund für den Moment jedoch in dem Glauben, er wüsste nichts.

Im Angesicht dessen, was er vorhatte zu tun, war Sherlock an diesem Tag jedoch stark in der Versuchung gewesen, der Nikotinsucht nachzugeben, aber da er sich mit John auf einen kalten Entzug geeinigt hatte, widerstand er der Verlockung letztendlich doch. Auf eine für ihn völlig unerklärliche Weise war es dem Doktor still und heimlich gelungen, sich einen Platz in seinem Kopf zu verschaffen, denn sein eigenes Schuldbewusstsein klang mittlerweile ganz verdächtig nach John, und nach der imaginären Standpauke seines Freundes hatte Sherlock die Schublade in Ruhe gelassen und sich letztendlich nur für drei Nikotinpflaster entschieden.

Schuldbewusstsein? Sherlock verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Großartig! Wo hatte er sich das eigentlich zugezogen? Und wann?

Nachdenklich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Vermutlich war das Ganze irgendwo zwischen St. Barts und der Baker Street passiert … und zwar in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden.

Instinktiv schloss der Detektiv einen Augenblick lang seine Augen und stöhnte innerlich auf. Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er sein Herz geöffnet hatte.

Nein. Korrektur.

Sein Herz hatte sich selbst geöffnet. Zu allem Überfluss war das Ganze auch noch völlig mühelos von Statten gegangen. Er war John begegnet und einige Stunden später schon hatte er seine Besitztümer für ihn an die Seite geräumt. Nun, ein Jahr später, achtete er bereits besser auf sich, benahm sich besser, aß mehr, ging ab und an einkaufen und war sogar Tabak für ihn tabu. Oft kam er nicht einmal dahinter, was er tat, ging alles ganz automatisch. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Wie er in dieses ganze Gefühlschaos geraten war, war ihm immer noch schleierhaft. Rein psychologisch betrachtet musste die Voraussetzung für das Schlamassel zwar in seiner Kindheit geschaffen worden sein, allerdings konnte er sich daran nicht so recht erinnern. _Vor _John war er nie durch sein Gewissen belästigt worden. Gut und schlecht waren in seinen Augen immer eine reine Interpretationssache gewesen. Der Zweck heiligte schlussendlich die Mittel. Schließlich gingen Recht und Gerechtigkeit nicht immer Hand in Hand … und Gefühle … Gefühle waren tabu. Von seinen Emotionen hatte er sich seit seiner Jugend erfolgreich distanziert. An ihrer statt waren Logik und Vernunft als Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Universums getreten… doch dann hatte er John kennengelernt.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Geschehnisse wieder vor sich. Das Schwimmbad. John, der aus der Umkleidekabine heraustritt, Moriartys Worte wiederholte, seine Jacke öffnete und den Blick auf seinen mit Sprengstoff beladenen Oberkörper freigab. Nur dieses eine Mal war das Jagdfieber schlagartig weggefegt worden und hatte Platz gemacht für … Schmerz, Erleichterung und Angst. In dieser Reihenfolge. Er hatte Schmerz empfunden, weil er für einen Moment befürchtet hatte, John wäre Moriarty. Der Schmerz hatte der Erleichterung Platz gemacht, weil dem zum Glück nicht so war. Schließlich hatte ihn im Angesicht der auf John gerichteten Scharfschützen die nackte Angst gepackt; Angst, John zu verlieren. Seitdem ließ er seinen Freund nicht mehr aus den Augen, folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.

Zähneknirschend musste er zugeben, dass ihn an diesem Abend nicht nur seine Vernunft, sondern vor allem auch John an den Ort des Unheils geführt hatten, an dem er sich nun befand, und in Anbetracht der bevorstehenden Unternehmung, wäre ihm die beruhigende Wirkung des Rauchs wirklich sehr willkommen gewesen…

Unwillkürlich wandte er seinen Blick von dem gegenüberliegenden Hauseingang ab und blickte zu den Fenstern des obersten Geschosses hinauf, hinter denen sich die Höhle des Löwen befand.

Instinktiv verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Ein ähnlicher Sturm wie der, der durch die Straßen Londons tobte, wütete auch in ihm. Schon bei der alleinigen Vorstellung, sich dorthin zu begeben, bäumte sich alles in ihm auf. Sein Magen fühlte sich merkwürdig hohl an. Dessen ungeachtet zwang er sich zur Ruhe, indem er mehrere Male tief durchatmete. Tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Sherlock hatte die ganze Angelegenheit eine Woche lang in seinem Kopf hin und her gewälzt, bevor er letztendlich an diesem Morgen eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Im Vorfeld hatte er alle Alternativen untersucht, alle Szenarien beleuchtet und seine Möglichkeiten abgewogen. Dieser Schritt war seine beste Option, bot die beste Perspektive und war die erfolgversprechendste Lösung. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass wenn er diesen Pfad bewanderte, es kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Der Detektiv konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er vor hatte zu tun, doch wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hatte, musste das, was übrig blieb, die Wahrheit sein, egal wie verrückt sie auch klang. Und wer war er, sich nicht an seine eigene Maxime zu halten? Sie bot Rückhalt und Richtung und hatte ihn nur selten auf den falschen Weg geschickt. Dennoch erleichterte sein Entschluss ihn keineswegs, denn es war einer mit langfristiger Wirkung. Die möglichen Konsequenzen waren mannigfaltig. Dinge würden sich unausweichlich für immer verändern, und er wusste nicht, was dies zuwege bringen würde und wie er sich in Anbetracht dieser Unsicherheit fühlte. Seine Welt stand auf dem Kopf. Oben war unten. Links war rechts. Licht war dunkel…

Seit dem Moment, in dem er seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte, war er in einer üblen Stimmung gewesen und hatte auf die Wohnzimmerwand geschossen. Da John dem Smiley nichts hatte abgewinnen können, hatte Sherlock sie dieses Mal mit einem patriotischen E. II. R. versehen, hoffend, dass dieses Ornament vielleicht eher nach seinem Geschmack wäre. Dem war jedoch nicht so. Sherlocks Versuch, das Wohnzimmer zu dekorieren, hatte wiederum zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit John geführt, der sich seitdem weigerte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Der gute Doktor konnte genauso starrköpfig sein wie er selbst und so war er an diesem Abend wutentbrannt mit einem seiner Militärkameraden in den Pub gegangen. Mit Bill Murray, erinnerte Sherlock sich. Seit einer besonders heiklen Meinungsverschiedenheit speicherte der Detektiv alle Daten in Bezug auf John sehr vorsichtig für den Fall in seinem Gedächtnispalast ab, dass er sie noch einmal benötigen könnte. Da einen von Johns Freunden namentlich zu vergessen von John wohl zweifellos in die Kategorie „so gar nicht gut" eingeordnet werden würde, erinnerte Sherlock sich vorsichtshalber an alle Namen – mit Ausnahme von Johns Nerv tötenden Freundinnen… Die waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Dem Himmel war Dank, dass John an diesem Abend wenigstens kein Date hatte. Die letzte Sirene war er nur mit Müh und Not wieder losgeworden, nachdem er sich besonders gekonnt daneben benommen hatte. Allerdings war John gerade nicht seine Sorge - zumindest nicht primär.

Sein Blick glitt zurück zum Eingang des Gebäudes vor ihm. Natürlich hätte er dort auch sehr leicht einbrechen können, wenn er gewollt hätte, aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Es wäre seinem Zweck wohl eher abkömmlich gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er sich zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit brav eine halbe Stunde lang die Beine in den Bauch gestanden. John wäre zweifellos stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er eine Bewegung vor dem Haus gegenüber wahr. Endlich stieg der Mann, den er sehen musste, aus einem schwarzen Auto, das vor dem Haus angehalten hatte.

Instinktiv spannte Sherlock seine Muskeln an und ballte die Hände in seinen Manteltaschen zu Fäusten. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich in der Innenseite seiner Handflächen. In diesem Augenblick wäre er überall lieber als an diesem Ort gewesen. Er hätte sogar lieber freiwillig eine Stunde mit der Pfeife von Kriminaltechniker verbracht, aber es half alles nichts. Der einzige Weg aus der Geschichte heraus, war der Weg hindurch.

Einen Moment lang hielt er inne und betrachtete den Mann.

_Lieblingsanzug. Westwood. Dunkelgraue Krawatte. Altbekanntes Krisenoutfit. Innerpolitische Angelegenheit. Angespanntes Gesicht. Hatte Gemüter beruhigen müssen. Regenschirm über dem linken Arm. Angelegenheit zur Zufriedenheit geklärt. _

Wenigstens würde er einigermaßen guter Laune sein. Sherlock atmete noch einmal tief durch und ergab sich dann in sein Schicksal. „Guten Abend", sagte er kurzangebunden, als er die Limousine erreicht hatte.

Der Mann drehte sich um. „Sherlock?", erwiderte er ungläubig. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner privaten Aufwartung? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass der Anlass erfreulicher ist als beim letzten Mal."

„Ich muss dich unter vier Augen sprechen, Mycroft", erwiderte Sherlock mit einem genervten Gesicht. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich reinkomme?"

Mycroft Holmes musterte seinen Bruder für einen Moment und machte dann eine einladende Handbewegung. „Mein Haus ist dein Haus, Bruderherz."

Im Lift nach oben starrten die beiden einander schweigend an. Ihr privater Wettbewerb im Niederstarren wie John sagen würde. Eher war es allerdings ein Deduktionswettstreit. Was sie deduzierten, behielten sie dieses Mal jedoch für sich.

Erst als sie beide Mycrofts Wohnung betreten hatten, richtete dieser wieder das Wort an ihn. Er bot Sherlock einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und ein Glas Whiskey an und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber. „Warum bist du gekommen? Dies ist kein Anstandsbesuch, nehme ich an. Diese Angelegenheit mit der Frau hat dich doch wohl nicht auf einmal sentimental gemacht."

Sherlock biss sich angesichts des Sarkasmus in Mycrofts Worten auf die Lippe. Ihre Beziehung war seit seinem Ausrutscher in der Adler Affäre weiter unter Druck zu stehen gekommen. Er wusste nur allzu gut, wie schnell diese Sticheleien in ein Wortgefecht ausarten konnten – und wie gern er seinem Bruder auch die Meinung gesagt hätte und ganz gleich wie ungern er an diesem Tag auch bei ihm an die Tür klopfte, eine neuerliche Auseinandersetzung konnte er sich nicht leisten. Dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Das muss weh tun."

Das tat es.

Sherlock funkelte ihn an. „Du kannst dir deine spitzen Bemerkungen sparen, Mycroft", entgegnete er. Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich für seine eigene. Soviel zu den guten Vorsätzen.

Mycroft beugte sich vor, legte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und faltete die Hände. Seine Mimik und Gestik ähnelten der Sherlocks so sehr, dass dieser beim Anblick seines Bruders einen Stich in der Magengegend fühlte. „Was bietest du mir an, Sherlock? Einen Waffenstillstand?"

Sherlock atmete tief ein. Er dachte daran, warum er es tat, und dass dieser Schritt, der einzig logische war. Je schneller er es hinter sich bringen würde, desto besser. Er zwang sich, seinem Bruder in die Augen zu sehen und schluckte seinen Stolz herunter. „Du willst keinen Waffenstillstand. Du willst einen Friedensvertrag, oder nicht?"

Mycroft hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du willst das Kriegsbeil begraben? Wirklich?", sagte er schließlich und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Du muss verzweifelt sein."

Glücklicherweise war sein Bruder noch nie ein Mann von vielen Worten gewesen und so verrannte er sich auch nun nicht in Gefühlsduselei angesichts der von ihm so lange herbeigesehnten und nun geglückten Familienzusammenführung. Möglicherweise trübte die Tatsache, dass diese nicht von Herzen kam, sein Glück auch ein wenig. Sherlock konnte seinen Bruder schlussendlich nicht in allem täuschen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der Ältere.

„Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit James Moriarty offen, die ich dringend begleichen muss", entgegnete Sherlock.

Mycroft nickte ihm mit ausdruckloser Miene zu. „Das kann arrangiert werden. Er entwickelt sich so langsam aber sicher zu einer Staatsangelegenheit. Ich kann mich um ihn kümmern, wenn du möchtest … permanent versteht sich."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das werde ich selbst tun. Diese ganze Sache betrifft nur ihn und mich", erwiderte er und fuhr dann finster fort, „Ich will, dass sein Untergang und die Vernichtung seiner Organisation ausdrücklich und dauerhaft mit meinem Namen verbunden sind. Diese Angelegenheit muss ein für alle Mal geklärt werden."

„Es handelt sich also um einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug", konstatierte Mycroft. „Euer letztes Problem."

„Er hat sich dazu entschlossen, es persönlich zu machen", entgegnete Sherlock ruhig.

„Aha", war das einzige, was Mycroft daraufhin sagte. Johns Name und die Ereignisse im Schwimmbad blieben in diesem Zusammenhang glücklicherweise unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen im Raum stehen.

„Seine Inhaftierung ist selbstverständlich das Hauptziel, aber ich fürchte, dass er seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen wird. Er will mich zerstören. Ergo wird seine Zerstörung unausweichlich sein", fügte Sherlock hinzu.

Mycroft betrachtete seinen Bruder aufmerksam. „Du bietest mir also einen Friedensvertrag an, weil du vorhast, dich auf eine Selbstmordmission zu begeben?", fragte er.

„Alles Leben endet. Alle Herzen brechen. War es nicht so, Mycroft?", gab Sherlock ungerührt zurück.

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders zeugte von ehrlichem Entsetzen. „Sherlock …"

„Mycroft, glaub es oder nicht, aber ich würde es vorziehen, mein Leben nicht durch meine sogenannte Selbstmordmission zu gefährden", entgegnete Sherlock. „Aber niemand außer mir kann das Ganze beenden. Moriarty schreckt vor nichts zurück. Mit ihm kann man nicht verhandeln. Ich muss ihm ein für alle Mal das Handwerk legen oder andere Menschen werden die Konsequenzen meiner Untätigkeit tragen müssen."

Mycroft zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist nur passiert, Sherlock? Ihr wart doch immer so glücklich miteinander."

Der Detektiv funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Sehr witzig, Mycroft," sagte er. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Erst als er sicher war, dass ihm keine weitere bissige Bemerkung entfallen würde, fuhr er fort. „Die Frau sagte, dass er sie beraten hat, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Warum sollte er das tun? Es ging ihm um die Demonstration, darum zu zeigen, dass er uns kennt und uns gegeneinander ausspielen kann. Das war nur das Vorspiel, eine Vorwarnung. Seine Obsession in Bezug auf mich vertieft sich. Das muss ich zu meinen Gunsten gebrauchen."

„Wir reden hier nicht nur von Gefahr, Sherlock. Er will dich vernichten", entgegnete Mycroft. „Und unglücklicherweise kennt er deinen Druckpunkt."

_John. _

Sherlock blickte seinen Bruder an. „So wie er auch deinen kennt, Bruderherz, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Und ich seinen. Da habt ihr im Übrigen was miteinander gemein", erwiderte er. „Man sollte sein Herz aber niemals seinen Verstand regieren lassen. Ich muss denken wie er und auf alles vorbereitet sein. Er ist mir intellektuell ebenbürtig. Ich kann mir Sentiment nicht leisten. Mein Tod ist eine einkalkulierte Möglichkeit und ein geringer Preis, wenn ich mir Moriartys Zerstörung sicher sein könnte."

_Und Johns Sicherheit…_

„Aber mit deiner Hilfe muss es vielleicht nicht so weit kommen", fügte Sherlock leise hinzu. „Zwei Holmes gegen einen Moriarty … Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, stehen meine Chancen günstiger."

Eine Zeitlang saßen sie schweigend beieinander und observierten einander. Der Regierungsbeamte fuhr mit den zusammengelegten Fingern andächtig über seine Lippen. Ein Zeichen, dass er in einen inneren Kampf verwickelt war, denn Sherlock würde seinen Plan ohnehin verfolgen, mit oder ohne Mycrofts Hilfe, dessen war er sich sehr wohl bewusst. Der Detektiv mochte nicht mit der Einmischung seines Bruders in sein Leben einverstanden sein, aber er wusste, dass Myroft entgegen seiner Devise „Gefühl ist nicht von Vorteil", sich um ihn sorgte und vor nichts zurückschrecken würde, um ihn zu schützen. Sherlock gab es nur ungern zu, aber auch wenn er seinen Bruder nicht von Herzen liebte, so konnte er ihm doch Vertrauen. Obwohl die Frau ihre Beziehung kurzfristig weiter unter Druck gesetzt hatte, so hätte Mycroft sie jedoch frei ausgehen lassen, um Sherlocks Ruf zu wahren. Und ein vertrauenswürdiger Verbündeter war genau das, was er benötigte … einer der sein Herz zumindest äußerlich vor Emotionen verschließen konnte.

„Welche Rolle hast du mir in deinem Plan zugedacht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Die Entscheidung war also gefallen - zu Sherlocks Gunsten.

„Prinzipiell die des Eismannes."

„Aha", war alles, was Mycroft darauf erwiderte. „Und welche Rolle wirst du selbst spielen?"

„Die unschuldige Jungfrau."

Mycroft gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Du hast erwähnt, dass Moriarty sich um deine Aufmerksamkeit bemüht", sagte Sherlock.

Mycroft nickte. „Ja. Was willst du, das ich tue?"

„Du solltest ein Treffen arrangieren. Lade ihn zu einem kleinen Plausch ein. Schenke ihm deine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Finde heraus, was er von dir will."

Mycroft musterte seinen Bruder eingehend. „Wir beide wissen, was er letztendlich will", sagte er.

„Eben. Du solltest ihm auf die Sprünge helfen. Spiel den Dummen. Nimm ihn in die Mangel. Wackere seine Leidenschaft für mich an", entgegnete Sherlock.

„Du möchtest mir nicht zufällig erzählen warum?"

„Ich will ihn aus der Reserve locken, ihn dazu bewegen, den ersten Zug zu machen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und können seinen Zeitplan mitbestimmen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich nach besten Kräften bemühen, ihm den Alltag mit meinen Schnüffeleien zu versüßen. Wie auch immer, es wird auf Schnellschach hinauslaufen, Mycroft. Wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen."

„Den ersten Zug zu was?"

Sherlock blickte seinen Bruder an. „Mir das Herz heraus zu brennen", entgegnete er. Moriartys Plan kannte er natürlich nicht, aber sein eigenes Herz kannte er umso besser, und er hatte mittlerweile eine Recht genaue Vorstellung davon wie man ihm dieses herausbrennen konnte. Das wollte er seinem Bruder, der zweifelsohne ohnehin Bescheid wusste, jedoch nicht auf die Nase binden.

Sherlock nippte an seinem Glas. „Gib ihm, was er will, Mycroft, aber versuche nur dieses eine Mal nicht zu offensichtlich zu sein."

„Was hast du vor, Sherlock?", fragte Mycroft mit besorgter Miene.

Sherlock betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, prägte sich die feinen Linien in seinem Gesicht ein, die unverkennbare Zeugen schlafloser, sorgendurchtränkter Nächte waren. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, für wie viele davon er verantwortlich war und wie viele er ihm in naher Zukunft besorgen würde. Dem Sturm, der sich am Firmament zusammenbraute, würden sie letztendlich alle trotzen müssen. Der Ausgang war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungewiss. Zweifellos würden sie alle davon gebeutelt werden. „Zu brennen", sagte er schließlich. Schlussendlich würde ein jeder von ihnen brennen müssen.

Bei Sherlocks Worten entgleisten seinem Bruder für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Gesichtszüge. „Sherlock…", sagte Mycroft entgeistert.

Der Detektiv unterbrach ihn unverzüglich und wies seinen Einwand mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. „Lass uns fortfahren, Mycroft. Wir haben noch viel zu besprechen."

„Ich nehme an, John weiß von alledem nichts?", fragte Mycroft tonlos.

„Nein", bestätigte Sherlock. „Und das muss auch so bleiben."

In Anbetracht seines Handelns fühlte er tief in seinem Inneren bereits wie eine kleine Flamme langsam aber stetig aufloderte, bereit, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen und ihn zu verschlingen, wenn die Zeit reif war. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass das, was er getan hatte, und das was er noch tun würde, Hochverrat an seinem besten Freund war… Er spürte einen leichten Schmerz in der Magengegend, doch verschloss sein Herz im selben Moment davor. Immerhin war Sentiment ein chemischer Defekt, den man auf der Verliererseite antraf. Und Verlieren konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Als Sherlock eine Stunde später zur Tür hinaus verschwand, ließ er einen konsternierten Mycroft in der Gewissheit zurück, dass sein Bruder sich tatsächlich auf den Pfad allen Übels begeben hatte, der da hieß Zuneigung.


End file.
